Coming Back
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This is two months afte 'The Tourist' what I think should have happened. Lisa comes back but with some news for Nash, how will he take it and will he stay with Caitlin.


It had been two and a half months sense she had came back, her and Nash had ended on a good note but coming back with what she had to tell him might not go well. With the news and missing work because of it she had been fired so she packed everything up and decided that it was a sign to go back and tell Nash. Hopping the soonest plane she could the nervousness began to build, the hotel was nice but that didn't matter to her. The station looked the same as when she left and that brought a smile to her face when she walked in she looked over and saw Nash sitting at his desk with Joe next to him.

"Come on, Nash man!" Joe pestered.

"Fine but if anything happens its your fault, bubba." Nash replied then looked over and saw Lisa walking towards him, maybe it was the way the sun hit her but she seemed to be glowing which made her look even more beautiful. "Lisa!" He quickly stood and went towards her, all the guys gathered by Joe and watched the two. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt that I need to come back besides I um…need to talk to you. Could we go outside and take a walk?" Lisa somewhat stuttered, the butterflies in her stomach were giving her hell.

"Sure!" Beamed Nash as he led her outside once the two stepped outside Lisa wrapped her arms around herself and decided she was going to be honest.

"I have to tell you something so please hear me out." Lisa hesitated as she felt the nausea hit her.

"Lisa, I know our past wasn't the greatest but we had some amazing times and that I didn't always listen but I haven't done to bad in the last few years." He laughed easily but stopped when he noticed she wasn't.

"When I got back I felt good, I still missed it here but we ended on a good note so I was okay. After a month I began to get sick so after two weeks I went to the doctor. He told me I was pregnant." Lisa ended and looked up at Nash who stood dumbfounded he thought he heard Lisa say she was pregnant but maybe his hearing was going out.

"Did you say pregnant?" Still with a dumbfounded look.

"Yes, with me missing work so much I was fired so I took it as a sign so I packed everything up and came back." Still staring at him waiting for an answer, he began to pace back and forth which wasn't good. All of the guys were clustered at the window trying to figure out what was going on.

"Looks like something big I don't know what but its got Nash man acting funny." Joe stated as he tried to read what was going on.

"Nash?" Lisa knew she had to find out what he was thinking about.

"Are you sure this is mine I mean you were with what's his name?" Frustration evident in his voice.

"Really, Nash? After everything we have been through you…forget it!" Lisa began to walk away but was stopped when she felt someone take a hold of her arm and turn her around gently.

"I'm sorry, Liz. I know you and this is great news a baby, I'm by your side no matter what sister." Nash smiled as he looked down at her, he was right the first time it wasn't the sun Lisa really was glowing, she through her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could when the two broke apart they began to talk easily about what they were going to do. As conversation went on Lisa began to feel like when they first found out they were having Cassidy, when he laid his hand on her cheek Lisa wanted more than anything for him to kiss her and just as he was about to someone interrupted.

"Nash!" A woman some what yells as she walks up to the two. "I have been looking for you." The beautiful woman replied before kissing Nash, Lisa's jaw dropped from the shock. Slowly she backed up as tears began to spill from her eyes, glancing over she sees that everyone is staring which caused even more embarrassment. Turning completely around she ran out of the station. Nash finally got away when he noticed Lisa was gone. Looking off he saw Joe pointing towards a car that was speeding off into the road, quickly Nash began to run after her.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin asked.

"I have something I need to do." He yelled back as he hopped into the Cuda and sped after Lisa. He reached the hotel that he just happened to see Lisa walk into as he was driving past, quickly he parked the Cuda and ran in.

"Excuse me? Where is a room for a Lisa Bridges?" Nash asked.

"Might ask who is asking?" The bellman asked with a rude demeanor.

"Her husband!" Nash showed his idea the man quickly went to his books.

"Five hundred and five." Before the man could ask anything else Nash went to the stairs he knew he would get up their quicker than having to wait for the elevator. Getting to the room he knocked on the door as he tried to catch his breath.

"Who is it?" Lisa asked, Nash noticed her voice sounded a bit choked.

"House keeping!" Nash replied trying to do a high voice, luckily it worked and he heard the door unlock and the door open.

"I just need towels…Nash!" Lisa stood shocked and puffy eyed as she saw Nash move away from the wall and stand in front of her. "What do you want?" Anger evident in her voice.

"I came here because we need to finish talking." He replied gently.

"Talk, oh why…so your what girlfriend can interrupt by sucking your face off?" Her emotions were getting the best of her, Nash stepped into the room and shut the door and looked at her face to face. The small hall way pushing them really close to one another.

"She isn't technically my girlfriend."

"But your sleeping with her, I'm gone two months and you go and are already sleeping around with someone! Please, tell me you waited all of the other times!" Moving away from him she sat down in a chair a looked up at him. "If you are seeing someone then why were you going to kiss me?" More tears began to fall.

"I'm not technically seeing her and beside I didn't think we would be together. Yes, we ended well but come on, sister you never really said that I should be waiting for you. It's not like you ever waited for me." When he was done he knew he shouldn't have said the last part.

"Your right." Lisa replied quietly as she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry, its just my emotions right now are messed up. I wasn't planning this especially at my age but when I found out I was so happy and…we don't have to be together. I completely understand if you want to be with that woman, I can't stop you." She still kept her head down trying to figure out what she was going to do, Nash stood up and kneeled down in front of her.

"The only woman I have ever wanted to really be with is you, the reason why all my relationships go south is because I compare them to you. And let me tell you what, sister! None of them compare to you, you're my wife and you come first." Lisa looked Nash in the eyes as he spoke and saw the honesty in his eyes and words.

"What about what ever her name is?" She had to know even if it hurt her.

"Caitlin, is a good woman but I have never stopped thinking about you even when I have spent time with her." Lisa then hugged Nash as tightly as she could. "Now I think you should move in with me so we can give this baby a real home. Besides, Nick has said out of all of the woman that you're his favorite." Nash smiled easily.

"Haha, Nick is my favorite to."

"Does that mean…"

"I am going to need help carrying this stuff." She smiled as Nash then picked her up and held her. For once in his life he felt as if everything was perfect and it felt good.


End file.
